You Are Cordially Invited
| date=(51247.5 (2374)| episode=6x07| production=531| airdate=10 November 1997| written= | director= | |}} Worf and Dax decide to bring forward their wedding, although the opposition of Martok's wife, who does not want an alien to be part of her family, threaten the wedding and their relationship. Summary References Characters :Manuele Atoa • Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • • Kira Nerys • Leeta • Martok, son of Urthog • Morn • M'Pella • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Rom • Alexander Rozhenko • Sirella, daughter of Linkasa • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Worf, son of Mogh Curzon Dax • Skrain Dukat • Kahless the Unforgettable • K'Ehleyr • K'Trelan • Karana • Kela • Linkasa • Lukara • Molor • Keiko O'Brien • Reclaw • Helena Rozhenko • Shelby • Shenara • Weyoun Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Deep Space 9 • Habitat ring • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Station commander's office Bajoran wormhole • Hamar Mountains • Qo'noS Starships : ( ) • • interceptor • • ( ) • ( ) • • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Benzite • Bolian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Parada • Peliar • Trill Risian States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • House of Martok • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet 9th Fleet • United Federation of Planets Dominion • Federation News Service • Starfleet Command Other references :alien • Altair sandwich • bachelor party • Bajoran shrimp • bat'leth • bloodwine • Bre'Nan • cheese • Dark Time • democracy • d'k tahg • Dominion War • dress uniform • drum • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • general • God • Great House • holosuite • ( model) • Kal'Hyah • kava juice • Khitomer Accords • Klingon emperor • Klingon Imperial Family • Klingon Second Dynasty • Klingon Third Dynasty • Klingon wedding • Klingonese • mapa bread • Ma'Staka • neutrino • potato • raktajino • replicator • shrimp • Supreme Commander • targ • Tawi'Yan • tongo • var'hama candle • Year of Kahless • xenophobia Appendices Background information *The commanding officer of the ''Sutherland is mentioned to be called Shelby. Ronald D. Moore commented: "My intent when I wrote the line was that this was indeed the same Shelby from BOBW. I thought it was a cool reference to throw in for the fans, but I had completely forgotten that John Ordover and Co had very specifically and very politely asked us if we had any intention of ever using this character again and we (including me) had said, "No way – do what you want with her." This very salient fact was pointed out to me after the show had aired and I had a rather sheepish conversation with Paula Block over in licensing and with John via e-mail explaining what had happened. Since I only used Shelby's last name in the episode, you're free to look at this either way – it's really her or it's someone else with the same last name (it's a big fleet, after all)." http://en.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Memory_Alpha:AOL_chats/Ronald_D._Moore/ron073.txt Related stories *Worf and Jadzia's wedding is mentioned in the Star Trek: The Next Generation novel Planet X which reveals why the crew of the were not present. *The conversation between Kira and Odo in which they discuss their actions during the Dominion occupation is depicted in The Dominion: Olympus Descending. Cast *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *Michael Dorn as Worf *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Armin Shimerman as Quark *J.G. Hertzler as Martok *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Chase Masterson as Leeta External links * * Connections | nextpocket=The Dominion: Olympus Descending | }} Category:Episodes Category:DS9 episodes category:dS9 season 6